A Chance Against Fate
by yingfacherryblossom
Summary: Something terrible has happened. Now Van has the chance to change the events of the future so the one he loves can live. But will he do it? Even if it means seeing her in the arms of another man.
1. The End

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

****** scene change

^^remembering a voice^^

Summery

Something terrible has happened. Now Van has the chance to change the events of the future so the one that he loves can live. But will he do it? Even if it means seeing her in the arms of another man.

Chapter 1

The End

A man with a shatter heart stood on top of a building. His face fill with tears. Nothing can ever change what happened. His life was completely destroyed. He couldn't help remembering what had happened.

Flashback

It was a windy day. Sand blowing everywhere. "I wont let you harm anymore people." Said an angry Van from inside the Blade Liger.

"I only hurt them because of you." Said the man in another zoid.

"What? What the hell are you talking about? I don't even know you!" yelled Van to the other zoid pilot.

"You do and that is why you're going to pay. You took the one person that I truly love." Said the man from the other zoid.

"What are you talking about? I didn't take anything from anyone." Said Van confused. This guy was just accusing him of something he didn't do.

"We would of been happy if you wouldn't of gotten in our way. I know she didn't love me, but I knew that I would of gain her love." Said the man his voice breaking.

"Look I don't know who you are talking about." Said Van.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I made you pay and that is all that matters." Said the man with a small smile even though Van couldn't see him.

"What do you mean?" Asked a confused Van.

"I took away the person you love the most." Said the man laughing like mad now.

"What?" Asked Van. He was now panicking. Had something happened to… he didn't even want to think about it.

End of Flashback

More tears fell from Van's eyes. Just remembering what had happened next broke more his heart.

Flashback

Van quickly ran inside his house. The lights had gone out so it was really hard to see. 

"Fiona!" yelled Van hoping she could hear him. Unlucky for him no one answered. "Fiona are you here?"

Still there was no answer. Van was getting scared. That man was crazy and blamed him for something he had no clue about. He just hoped that it wasn't true what he said.

^^It doesn't matter anymore. I made you pay and that is all that matters.^^

Those words couldn't get out of his mine. /No that guy wouldn't do anything Fiona. He can't./ Thought Van. He kept searching the house, but couldn't find her.

He then went upstairs. Van stood in front of his bedroom. For some reason he didn't want to go in. He had a terrible feeling. Finally he gather some courage and walked in.

Van stood there in complete shock. He couldn't move. The scene that was in front of him was too shocking.

^^I took away the person you love the most.^^

He quickly ran towards the bed. There laid Fiona. He body cover with blood. She had bruises and scars everywhere. She had her eyes closed and her hair loose. He couldn't even touch her to see if she was alive. 

Van fell into his knees and started to cry. "This can't be happening!" Scream Van to no one. He didn't know how, but he got the phone and called an ambulance.

End of Flashback

Van couldn't admit the situation that was happening. This was really too much for him. Especially what happened next.

Flashback

Fiona was rushed into the emergency room. The doctors wouldn't let Van go in so he had to stay outside.  Van just walked around the waiting room. He just hope the Fiona was still alive. 

It seem like hours for the doctors would come out and tell him what was going on. The people that came out were the nurses. All that they would say was "We don't know yet."

This was driving Van crazy. He needed to know how Fiona was. He needed to know if she was ok. 

Out of nowhere Moonbay, Irvine, and Thomas came. Once they saw Van they ran towards him.

"Van how is Fiona?" asked a worried Thomas.

"I don't know. The doctors wont tell me anything. No one tells me what's going on." Said Van who was ready to cry.

"Don't worry Van. I'm sure that Fiona is fine." Said Moonbay giving Van some hope.

"And if she isn't I'll make that bastard pay." Said Irvine ready to kill the guy responsible of this.

"How? We don't even know who he is." Said Van who was also angry.

"Actually we do know who he is." Said Thomas who was also angry.

"Who is it?" Asked Van wanting to know who was responsible of this.

"It's…" 

"Who are the family members of Fiona Flyheight?" Asked the Doctor.

"I'm her husband." Said Van who ran towards the doctor. "How is she?"

The doctor had a sad look. "I'm sorry sir, but we couldn't save her. She and her child died."

At that moment the whole world was destroyed for Van. Van was too sad, shocked, confused, and angry to say anything. Then something hit him.

"What child are you talking about?" Asked Van since he had no idea.

"The child that your wife was expecting." Said the doctor.

/Fiona was pregnant? She never said anything. That explains the happiness she had this past days./ Van couldn't believe it.  "My wife was pregnant."

Moonbay, Irvine, and Thomas were also shocked. No one had any idea that Fiona was pregnant.

"Mr. Flyheight, the police want to speak with you. From what we could see this was a murder." Said the doctor.

"We will take care of this." Said Thomas since Van was in no condition to handle this.

"I'm really sorry sir." Said the doctor. Then he left them.

"No, this can't be! I can't lose Fiona! She can't be dead!" yelled Van.

"Van please calm down." Said Moonbay trying to calm him down.

"Leave me alone!" Yelled Van. He ran out of that room as quickly as he could.

End of Flashback

Now here he was, on the roof of the hospital. His life was over. The woman he loves is dead and so is their baby. He wasn't needed anymore. Now the only thing he wanted was to rest so he can reunite with his family in the after life.

Van took one more step. "Soon I'll be with you my love." He took another making him fall of the building.

"Please don't leave me Van." Came a voice from far away.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Note: Here's a new story. What do you think?

yingfacherryblossom


	2. A New Chance

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

Chapter 2

A New Chance

The voice echoed in his mind. He didn't know how, but the darkness that was around him slowly fated. Light appeared instead. Slowly he opened his eyes only to be greeted by his angel.

"Van you're awake." Said Fiona with tears falling from her eyes. She was standing next to Van's bed.

Van wasn't understanding anything. How could she be there? Wasn't she dead?

Fiona gave him a hug and started crying on his chest. "I thought I lost you." She said through her crying. She rested her head in his chest.

Van was in total shock. He didn't know what to do. He just stared at her with confusion. Van didn't even make an attempt to hug her.

"Van say something." Said Fiona who was worried because Van hadn't said anything. She separated herself from him to see him better.

All what Van did was to bring her closer to him and hug her. He didn't care if this was a dream or not as long as she was there with him. Fiona blushed a bit. They were so concentrated on that moment that they didn't hear the door being open.

"Fiona, my Fiona." Said Van as he kept holding her. She was so real. He could feel how soft she was and her hair had the same wonderful smell as the last time that he had seen her.

They heard a soft cough. Both of them seperated and found Moonbay, Irvine, and Thomas watching them.

"So you're finally awake." Said Irvine with a small grin as he watch Van holding Fiona so closely.

"Uh yeah." Said Van a bit confuse, but he still wouldn't let Fiona go.

"How are you feeling Van?" Asked Moonbay who was still a bit worried. She was currently leaning on the wall.

"To tell you the truth, I'm really confuse." Said Van as he looked at everyone.

"Van we were really worried about you." Said Fiona as she separated a bit from Van.

Van looked at her confuse. Slowly his hand reached her cheek and gently caress it making Fiona blush a bit. Thomas on the other hand wasn't so happy with the scene.

"You're real." Said Van with hope.

"Of course I am." Said Fiona a bit confuse that Van had said that.

"Oh Fiona." Said Van as he hugged her again. "I thought I lost you. When the doctor told me that you were dead I was so sad. I couldn't take it." Said Van as a couple of tears fell from his eyes.

Fiona separated herself from him. "Van what are you talking about?" Asked Fiona confused.

"What do you mean?" Asked Van who was also confused.

"Van, you were the one that almost died, not me." Said Fiona who was still a bit surprise from what Van had said.

"Fiona I swear that the doctor told me that you were dead. Even Thomas, Irvine, and Moonbay were there." Said Van as he turn to look at them.

"I'm sorry to say this Van, but we have no clue about what you're talking about." Said Moonbay. Both Irvine and Thomas agreed with her.

Van wasn't understanding this. "What do you mean you don't know? Come on you guys were there." Insisted Van. But they kept denying it.

"Van you were the one that almost died." Said Fiona. She didn't know why he was saying that she was one the one that had almost died. Van just stared at them confuse.

"Don't you remember Van? You and Raven had another fight." Said Thomas who was also worried.

"Raven? But Raven and I have settle our differences." Said Van. Everyone else stared at him shocked. Quckly Fiona put her hand on his forehead.

"I don't think he has a fever." Said Fiona as she checked his temperature.

"I'm fine. Come on Fiona don't you remember? We stopped fighting because he had a son." Said Van in a serious voice.

"Ok Van, maybe that bump on your head did more damage then we thought." Said Moonbay. She too was worried. /Maybe Van got seriously hurt. I mean I think he has some problems with his memory and he is being a bit delusional./  

"When you see that Raven has a son then I'll be married." Said Irvine, not knowing how much that sentence will mean someday.

"But you are." Said Van as he insisted with the subject.

Irvine stared at him seriously. Moonbay on the other hand started laughing. "Yeah right. Irvine married." Said Moonbay through her laughing. She turn to look at Irvine and started to laugh more.

"And why is that so funny?" Asked Irvine a bit irritated. He didn't find her laughing one bit funny.

"I can't imagen you being married." Said Moonbay as she started to laugh harder. After she cooled down her laughter a bit she asked Van, "So who is he suppose to be married to?"

"You." Said Van who was still wondering what was so funny.

Moonbay became serious. Now it was Irvine's who began to laugh. "What the heck is so funny?" Asked Moonbay, now she was the one who was annoyed.

"Me, married to you." Said Irvine as he laugh more. Moonbay brought her fist up and hit him on the head. After she did that she left the room with smoke coming out of her ears.

Van, Fiona, and Thomas stared at that scene a bit confused. Irvine angrily left the room too. "What in the world happen just now?" Asked Thomas as he turned to face Van and Fiona.

"I have no idea." Said Fiona. She was clueless. She turned to see Van and notice a complete comfusion in his face. "Van what's the matter?" Asked Fiona a bit worried.

"I don't know." Said Van, but it came out as a whisper. /What's going on here? I mean Fiona is suppose to be dead. Irvine and Moonbay are married. Raven and I are friends or something like that. Well at least we came into terms of not to attack each other any more. So why is everyone so shocked when I said this?/

Fiona was really worried. Van was saying some things that didn't make sense. Why would she be dead? That didn't make sense. He was the one who had gotten into another fight with Raven and because of that he had almost gotten killed. And what was that about saying that he and Raven are friends. That must be the most absurd thing she had heard. And the most was, Raven having a son. The question would be who would be crazy enough to be with Raven in the first place.

"Hey Fiona I'll be right back. I have to go attend the new member of the Guardian Force. If something happens call me." Said Thomas softly so only Fiona could hear. Fiona only nodded. Thomas took one more look at Van and then left the room.

Van didn't notice. He was still trying to think what was going on. He then felt a hand on his. Van turn to see that the hand belong to Fiona. He saw worry in her eyes. Van smiled at her and then brought a hand up to her face. Just like he had done before he started to caress her cheek. Fiona blushed deeply.

"Fiona." Said Van softly, but she was able to hear him. Fiona's heart started to beat faster. His other hand took hold of one hers and brought her closer. Fiona didn't know what he was going to, but she didn't stop him. Soon she was very close to Van. "I missed you so much."

Fiona didn't know why he had said that, but she didn't have time to ask because he had claimed her lips. Fiona was surprised by this, but she wasn't against it. She felt Van's arm around her back bringing her closer. The kiss was more than she expected. It was sweet, yet passionate. She had never been kissed before, but now that she was she liked it.

Van kissed her with all the passion he had. He didn't understand what was happening, but he wasn't going to let this moment pass. Soon they had to separate for they needed air. Fiona was shocked and surprised at the same time. She never thought Van would ever feel the same way like she did. Fiona wanted to ask some many questions, but she didn't know how to ask. Finally she gather some courage and said, "Van what just-" But she was interrupted because the door was opened.

"Hey Fiona, Thomas asked me to come and get you. He said that you where suppose to show the new guy around." Said Irvine as he entered the room. He saw that Fiona and Van were very close. He just smiled. /So this two have finally ended up together. Well it was about time./

"Oh yeah I forgot." Said Fiona. She turned to face Van. "I'll be back in a while ok." She said.

Van just smiled and nodded. "Don't take too long." He brought her closer for one more kiss and then he let her leave.

Irvine smiled. He was happy to know that they were finally together. "So you two are finally together." He said after Fiona had left.

Van turned to face him and smiled. "Irvine I need to ask you something." Said Van now in as serious voice.

"Look if you want me to explain what happens between a man and a woman-" But Van interrupter him.

"Not that!" Said Van knowing that Irvine was only playing with him.

Irvine laughed because he managed to get on Van's nerves. After he calmed down he asked, "Alright what is it that you wanted to ask?"

"What happened?" Asked Van since he wanted to know what supposedly had happened.

"Well you got into another fight with Raven, but this time it was much worse. The Blade Liger got badly injured and even Zeek is hurt." Said Irvine with sadness.

Van was in shock. /It can't be. This already happened, but a year ago. But how? Could I have gone back into the past?/ Irvine notice Van's shocked face.

"Van don't you remember?" Asked Irvine a bit worried. Maybe his injuries were more serious then they thought.

"Yes I do remember." Said Van softly.

"Well you don't seem to convinced about it." Said Irvine.

"Irvine would you believe me if I told you that I already lived this." Said Van noticing the expression that Irvine had now.

"What do you mean?" Asked Irvine. He wasn't understanding anything.

"Look I'm not sure what happened, but I already lived this. To me this happened a year ago. I know it's really hard to believe but I'm telling you the truth." Said Van knowing that Irvine was doubting what he was saying.

"Maybe you just hit your head a bit harder then we thought." Said Irvine.

"How can I prove to you that I'm telling you the truth." Said Van. Maybe this way Irvine would believe him.

"I don't think you can unless you're able to tell me what is going to happen. Lets say tomorrow." Said Irvine.

Van began to think. "If my memory is correct. Tomorrow Reese will send me a message saying that she wants Raven and me to stop fighting because she's pregnant." Said Van.

Irvine didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to believe. /Maybe all of this just got to his head./ Thought Irvine. There was no way he can believe Van's wild story.

"Sure." Said Irvine, but you can easily tell that he was not convinced.

"Irvine you have to believe me." Said Van. He needed someone to believe him.

"Look Van you have to understand that this is just to incredible for it to be real." Said Irvine. He knew this would take a while so he sat in the chair that Fiona was using before she left. Van's face was completely sadden by what Irvine had said. Irvine sigh, "Ok lets pretend that what you are saying is true. What happened in the future?"

Van smiled knowing that Irvine was giving him the benefit of the doubt. "Like I told you, Raven and I stop fighting because Reese is pregnant. We don't become best friends, but we are not enemies either. After that Fiona and I started going out and a couple of months later we got married." Van smiled remembering the day of his wedding. How beautiful everything was that day, especially his bride.

Then a frown appeared on his face. "That is when it all started. Weeks after our wedding a new enemy showed up. He didn't seem to have any plans on taking over the world, the only thing he wanted was me dead. I never knew what he had against me, but he wanted me dead." Said Van.

"He never told you why?" Asked Irvine.

"The last time that I fought him he told me that I had taken that person that he loved the most. By the way he spoke I assumed everything was about a woman. The problem was that I didn't know who he was talking about." Said Van, his eyes became sad as he remembered the next part of the story. Irvine noticed that. "Then he told me he had taken the person that I love. That's when I panicked and went back home." Van made a pause that it seem an eternity to Irvine.

"When I got home I found Fiona laying on our bed," Said Van not wanting to say the word, but he knew he had to, "dead." A few tears fell from Van's eyes.

Irvine was in pure shock. Even if it was just Van's imagination, having Fiona dead made him completely shocked. Who ever did that would pay!

"I took her to the hospital, but she didn't make it. Then the doctor told me something I didn't know." Said Van in a shaky voice. He couldn't help, all those memories hurt him.

"What did he say?" Asked Irvine who wanted to know everything. Now that Van was telling him all of this he was starting to believe it.

"The doctor told me that Fiona was pregnant." His voice breaking. It hurt him too much remembering everything he had lost, the love of his life and his child.

Irvine didn't say anything. He was still processing everything that Van had just told him. Irvine knew that Van couldn't make this up, especially if he was saying that Fiona was dead.

"So what do you think of what I have told you?" Asked Van hoping that Irvine had believed him.

Irvine got up from his chair. "I'll give you an answer tomorrow." Was all Irvine said before he left the room. Van let out a small smile, he knew that Irvine would believe him because of tomorrow's news.

------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok in case that you didn't get it this is what happened.

Van didn't die, he was sent a year in to the past to change the events of the future (he still doesn't know that yet), that is why no one believes him. In the past Van had gotten into another fight with Raven. Just to clear things out this happens after the Deathsaurer.

If you still don't get tell me in your review and I'll try to explain it better on the next chapter.

See ya,

YingFa

P.s. If any of you reads my story Destroyed Lives well I just want to tell you that I'm doing another version of it on does not allow two stories to be on line at the same time so that is why I'm not posting it here. Please check it out and review it on There will be a difference on both stories. The changes will start to show around chapter 3 and 4.

H

A

V

E

A

N

I

C

E

S

U

M

M

E

R

!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
 


	3. Proof

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids.

"Talking"

/Thinkings/

Chapter 3  
Proof

Fiona fixed her hair in her usual ponytail, only this time she made it more curely in the ends. Her face had a dreamy look as she kept remembering what happened yesterday. The kiss that Van had given her had brought her so much joy that she couldn't help smiling.

Her mirror reflected a young beautiful woman, all though her face still had touch of innoncence. Her crimsom eyes reflected happines, it was as if she had stars in her eyes. And everytime she thought about Van a faint pink blush would over come her cheeks making her beauty come out more.

She softly humed a song she had heard on the radio a while ago while she finished dressing herself. Fiona grabbed the bottle of pefume and sprayed some on herself. Roses, one of her favorite scents especially since its the flower of love. With that she smiled once more before she left her room.

Fiona wanted to see Van before she started her daily work. Yet she secretly hoped that yesterdays kiss would repeat today. Once she arrived to the medical section, she searched for Van's room. She shyly knocked on the door and waited for Van's answer.

"Come in." She heard Van say.

"Hey Van." Fiona softly said. She didn't know why but she suddenly couldn't speak, all she managed was that greeting.

Van's face lit up as he saw the woman of his dreams enter the room. He had missed her so much. The young soldier was afraid that yesterday had been a dream and that she truly was gone.

He noticed that Fiona stayed by the door which surprised him because she usually would be by his side now.

"Come Fiona, sit next to me." Van said as he streached out his hand to her.

Fiona nodded and went and sat next to him on the bed. She couldn't help blush because Van placed his hand on top of hers. Van noticed this and couldn't help smiled even more.

To him this was normal, after all they had been married and they had done more than holding hands. But to Fiona all of this was new. She had never had a boyfriend before. Sure she had crushes before she had met Van, but she new that this was different. This feeling was stronger than a crush. Even at the slightest contact brought her joy, wasn't that prove of something more?

"How are you feeling Van?" Fiona finally managed to ask. She felt his grip on her hand tighten, not to harm her but to assure her that he was feeling better.

"Much better now that you're here." Van said. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to... but he knew better than anyone that she wasn't ready to do everything at once. As much as he knew her feelings for him, she was still a bit shy when it came to expressing her feeling about him.

With what Van said only made Fiona blush even more. She couldn't help feeling so happy. Who knew that a few words would make her so happy.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Van asked.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." She softly said. Fiona turned to face somewhere else because she was100 percent sure that her face could resemble a tomato. /Why am I blushing so much/

"Fiona look at me." Van softly. Seeing that she wasn't going to move gave Van an idea. With Fiona still looking the other way, Van put his other arm around the waist and brought her onto his lap.

"Yikes!" Was Fiona's response to Van's action. Van only smirked. With his arm he brought her closer to him so that her head rested on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to bite..._yet_." Van whispered to her ear.

Fiona blused even more. She was happy because she was with Van, but did this mean that they were now a couple? Fiona wanted to ask him but she didn't know how. They had kissed but he never said anything about his feelings. She knew what she felt, but did he truly feel the same?

"What's wrong Fiona? Why are you so quiet?" Van asked. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with him. Maybe he had been a bit to foward with his last action.

"What are we Van?" Fiona suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Van was a bit confused by her question. Didn't she know his feelings for her. /I'm an idiot! I haven't confessed my feelings for her yet! No wonder she's asking. I just kissed her without telling her anything./

"I..." Fiona didn't know what to say.

"Fiona, my fee-"

"Excuse me, Miss Lynette?" A young man asked as he entered the room. Fiona quickly got off Van and stood next to the bed.

"Uh yes." Fiona asked a bit nervous.

"I'm Lutenent Carter." The soldier said. Seeing as Fiona wasn't understanding anything he continued, "I'm the new Guardian Force soldier from yesterday."

"Oh." Fiona said. How could she forgoten the guy? Oh yeah being with Van, her mind had forgoten about the existence of other living beings in the area. Putting a piece of her hair behind her ear she said, "What can I do for you?"

"Uh, you where supose to get me started with the whole issue of the computers of the Ultra Saurus." He stated.

"Oh that's right. I'm sorry for my confusion. I was bit preocupided." Fiona said the last part softly but the lutenent was able to hear.

"Yeah I noticed." He stated, not really caring.

Van study the lutenent while Fiona and he talked. He remembered him. His name was Anthony Carter. His specialty was handiling computers. /I guess he was the one who helped or is going to help Fiona fix the ones of the Ultra Saurus./ Yes it was him. He was a serious guy, didn't smile much.

Van didn't really meet the guy since that wasn't his field. It was Fiona the one who met him the most, but she always said that he was too serious for his own good. Never talked about his life, he only concentrated on what he needed to do at that moment.

"Hey Van. I need to go now, we'll talk later, ok?" Fiona said snapping Van back to reality.

"Yeah, take care." Van said. He wanted to kiss her, but with that guy there he prefer not to.

* * *

Irvine walked into the control room. His mind was still on what Van had told him. He knew it was plain crazy, but something told him that Van wasn't lying. 

"Irvine."

Irvine saw Captain Herman heading his way. He wondered what he wanted since he wasn't an official Guardian Force member, or so he thought.

"What is it?" Irvine asked. He didn't salute or anything because that wasn't his style. He knew that if Thomas were there he would of scolded him for his behavior. /Like I care what he says./ Thought Irvine with a smirk.

"I need you to come with me." Captain Herman said. With that he started walking towards another room. Irvine just followed him so that he could get this over with.

They entered the Herman's office once they were inside Herman locked the door so that no one unexpected would come in.

"So what's going on?" Irvine asked.

"A few hours ago the Guardian Force received a message from Reese." Captain Herman said. Irvine's eyes widen at hearing that. Herman turned the video screen on. Just like he said, Reese's face appeared on the screen.

"Greetings Guardian Force. This message is for Van so make sure he **get's it**." Reese said, indicating that she didn't truly trust the Guardian Force. "Listen idiot, I want you to stay away from Raven. I need him alive so you better back off. Don't worry about him he wont attack you again. You might be wondering why the hell would I care if Raven is alive or dead. Well I might as tell you so you wont come and bother me. I'm pregnant. As simple as that. As you might have guessed Raven is the father and I for one don't plan on raising this child alone. So this is the deal. I keep Raven away from you and you stay away from Raven." With that the message ended.

Irvine didn't say a thing. His mind was still trying to process that fact that Van had been telling the truth. That what he said that happened truly did happen. /Van isn't going crazy. But does that mean that Fiona is going to die in a few months/

"Irvine, you're one of Van's closets friends. I want you to give him this message, maybe that way he will start focusing on other important things." Captain Herman said not noticing Irvine's shocked face.

"Yes." Irvine softly said. With that he left the room leaving a confused Herman.

* * *

Van kept thinking about Fiona and how he was going to tell her about his feelings for her. After all, she needed to know and to be sure that he loves her. All though Van wanted to propose to her this instant and marry her, but he knew that as much as Fiona loves him she would say no. Not because she doubts her feelings for him, but because she wasn't ready. He could still remember when he propose to her. 

_Flashback_

_Van and Fiona had taken some time off work and decided that it was best to go back to the Wind Colony. They wanted to see Maria and everyone esle. Everyone had received them with such joy that made them even more happy that thet decided to come._

_Fiona made her way to the ruins where she first met Van. Van had told her to come because he wanted to talk to her about something. She wondered what, and especially why all that way out here._

_She saw Van sitting on one of the rocks outside of the ruins. He kept starring at the ground so he didn't noticed when she arrived._

_"Hey Van!" Fiona cheerfully said._

_It seemed as if she startled Van by the look of his face. He quickly got off the rock and began pacing around. Fiona found this amuzing. Never had she seen him like this. Something important must be bothering him._

_"Van, what's wrong?" Fiona asked, this time a bit worried. She leaned against the rock as she kept watching him._

_Van suddenly stopped and stared at her. "Fiona I..." but stopped. _

_"What Van?" Fiona asked, curiosity getting the better of her._

_"I... uh how in the world did my dad do this!" He said._

_That didn't make sense to Fiona. His dad did what? "Um Van, are you alright?" She asked worried. Fiona walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Van you can tell me anything, you know that right?"_

_Van nodded, but still it was hard to say. Fiona suddenly seemed to get an idea of what he was trying to say. Her crimson eyes sadden as she removed her hand from his shoulder._

_"Van, I think I know what you want to tell me." Fiona softly said._

_"You do?" Van asked. Maybe this would be easier now that she knew._

_"It's ok Van. I understand. I know we have to move on. We can't stay exactly the in this relationship." Fiona softly said. She felt tears threatening to fall but she controled them._

_"Exactly." Van said. Good she was understanding. "Thanks Fiona. I'm glad you knew what I wanted to say. We do have to move on."_

_Fiona wanted to cry. Hearing those words was like a knife cutting her heart into pieces; but she couldn't force Van into staying with her when he didn't want to. She would never do something like that to him._

_"Don't worry Van. I'll go back to the base tonight." Fiona softly said as she began to leave._

_Van was confuse. Why did she wanted to leave? "Hold on Fiona. What exactly did you understand?" Van asked._

_Why was he making this so hard for her? She got what he wanted to say so why now did he insist on making her suffer. "Van I understood what you wanted to say. You want to break up."_

_Van stared at her for a moment before he broke out laughing. Fiona didn't understand what was so funny. Was he making fun of her?_

_"Van it's not funny! Maybe it doesn't hurt for you but it does to me?" Fiona said. How could he be doing that to her?_

_Van stopped laughing. Did she truly think he wanted to end their relationship? "Fiona I'm not making fun of you. It's just that I can't believe you came to this conclusion. You really think I want to break up with you?" Van asked._

_Fiona nodded not feeling so sure anymore._

_"Fiona. It's true that I want to move on, but when I meant move on I didn't mean breaking up; I meant marrige." There, he finally said. _

_Fiona's voice was caught on her throat. What did he just say? Marrige? _

_"Fiona I love you. You should know that. I would never want to be away from you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Van said expressing his love for her. She was his first and only love. Van walked closer to her and kneeled before her. He took out a small black ring case. He opened it and revealed a simple golden ring with a diamond shaped as a star._

_"Fiona, would you do the honor of marrying me?" Van finally asked. He was handing her his heart in that instant._

_Fiona was to shock to even speak. How could she have thought that he wanted to end things? She should of never have doubted him._

_Van kept waiting for her answer. /Maybe she doesn't want to get married. Maybe this is too soon./ He was ready to stand up when all of the sudden Fiona threw herself into his arms causing them both to fall on the hot sand of the desert._

_"I do I do I do I do." She kept repeating those words while Van kept holding her. Fiona had accepted! She truly did accept!_

_End of Flashback_

That day was one of his happies days of all his life. Right now he needed to get better so that he could repeat that and this time things would be different.

Irvine suddenly marched in without even annuncing himself. Van just starred at him waiting for him to say something.

"I just watch the message that Reese sent to the Guardian Force." Irvine said. Van had an expression that said 'oh'. "What are we going to do?" Irvine asked.

"About what?" Van asked. He was glad that Irvine had seent that message because that meant he believed him.

"About Fiona. You said that she dies. We have to do something to stop that." Irvine said. He sat on a chair that was next to Van's bed.

Van stayed quiet for a moment. He didn't want to remember about Fiona's death, but Irvine was right. They needed to do something in order to change Fiona's future.

"I guess we have to keept a close eye on her. One of us should be with her at all time." Van said. He didn't want to lose her again. He wouldn't be able to bear it this time.

"I don't know Van. I think we have to do more than that." Irvine said. "You said that the man showed up weeks later after you guys got married right?"

"Yeah that's right. Like I said before he blamed me for taking the one he loved." Van said although he didn't want to remember it.

"And because of that he killed Fiona, so that you would feel the same like him." Irvine said. He had an idea but he didn't like it.

"Yeah but... Irvine you're not thinking of me staying away from Fiona, right?" Van asked.

"Van, the only reason that spycho killed her was because she is the one you love. S-"

"But even if I stay away from her she will still be the one I love." Van said. Irvine couldn't be asking this from him.

"Yes, but not everyone will know that. The only people that know about your feeling for Fiona is your friends.And they wouldn't harm her. If that man shows up again he wont know and that way he wont hurt her." Irvine said. He knew this was hard for Van, but Fiona was like his sister and it was his duty like a brother to protect her; even if it meant pushing her away from Van.

Van stayed silent. What Irvine said was true, but being away from her was torturing himself. He couldn't, but if it was the only way to save her?

"I know it's hard for you Van. I should leave you alone so you can think this through." Irvine said. He got up from the chair and walk to the door. Before he opened it he said, "Van, think of Fiona. If you truly love her then you know what to do."

* * *

Author's Note: I know I have updated in months. I'm sorry but I'm going through a few personal problems right now so please have patience. Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review. 


End file.
